Two sides of a oneway Mirror
by Crystaltears41090
Summary: AU Kagome's gotta keep an eye on her lil brother because he's on drugs, yet attends a prestigous all boys' academy called Tetsusaiga Grounds. Too bad she has to get dressed up like a boy and attend the school herself; that's when her troubles began IYKag
1. Chapter 1

AN: Alright, my newest fic! Yay..................BTW, in case u didn't notice, Inuyasha will never belong to me...damn -.-;

BTW: this MIGHT be a POV story...or it might not...not sure yet...a little bit a both in this chapter. I think I might stick with regular POV, cuz it's my normal style...I'll just occasionally dip some character POVs in. I dunno...

Two sides of a oneway Mirror

By Crystaltears41090

Chapter 1 (Bah...too lazy to come up with chapter titles)

--------------------------------

"Now, now, Kagome, you know we have to do this."

"But mom! I don't wanna move...and I don't wanna change schools...especially not to an all boys academy!"

"Sorry honey, but you know, we live too far to keep a watchful eye on your brother."

"Can't he just transfer? Why do I have to suffer for his problems?"

"Honey," Kagome's mother gave her a stern look, "You know we can't take him out, they would suspect something's wrong!"

"But something IS wrong. Don't you get it? He needs to get help, not have his big sis go and tattle on him every time he messes up."

"Sweetheart, I know this is hard for you..."

"No! It's not hard for me, it's impossible! I can't just leave my life here in America, I have friends, clubs, my whole future is planned out here! Don't make me move to Tokyo! Please."

"Kagome, isn't Souta more important to you than this?"

"Of course, that's why I want you to put him into a rehab center!"

"Kagome, you promised not to bring it up..."

"Well, I have to! Because it concerns my future as well, it isn't JUST about Souta anymore! Mom! Don't you get it? He's on drugs! He needs to go to rehab!"

"Honey...can't we give this a try? He might get better..." her mother trailed off.

"Ugh..........fine...." Kagome reluctantly agreed.

--------------

(One month later)

Kagome took the entrance exam for Souta's school and had passed with flying colors...so...the Higurashi's packed up their suitcases and went on a one way flight all the way to Tokyo, where the renowned all boys' academy, Tetsusaiga Grounds, was located.

Kagome sat in her new home...some type of shrine or something like that...Her mother held a pair of shears.

"Mom...do we have to do this?"

"I'm afraid so..."

Kagome growled, "Don't cut it too short, ok?"

"Alright sweety."

And so...half an hour later, Kagome's beautiful raven locks piled onto the floor in a heap. Her hair was now down to her chin. Hey, it's not like she couldn't pass for a boy if she had longer hair...her mom was just overreacting. Great...her first day of school was tomorrow...ugh.

-----------------

(Next Morning...Kag's POV)

I woke up this morning, and suddenly remembered what today was. First day of school...Damn it. Grrr..why me?

I walked up, put on some chest binding my mom bought me so I could look more like a guy (mind you...it hurt). Then, I slipped on my required uniform. God. I swear, these clothes are sooo uncomfortable. How did guys do it?

When I got downstairs, mom was already there, waiting for me...ready to drive to Tetsusaiga Grounds. And you know what? Last night...I found out there's some all girls' academy named Hiraikotsu Winds just a few blocks down...Grrr...WHY THE HELL DID NOBODY TELL ME THIS?! God, life sucked (like a vacuum).

When I got to Tetsusaiga Grounds, I immediately headed to the Headmistress's office for my schedule and dorm.

"Ah, welcome Mr. Higurashi. I presume you are here for your schedule?"

I nod.

"Ah, well, here is your schedule card, your dorm number is 247, and you'll be bunking with Miroku Seiji. He will be down in a moment to show you around the grounds."

I nod silently and wait patiently for this...Miroku person to show up.

I didn't have to wait long cause the door burst open and there stood a boy about half a head taller than me with jet black hair tied into a little rat's tail.

"Miroku...this is Mr. Higurashi, he'll be bunking with you, I expect you to show him the ropes."

Miroku nods and drags me out of the room.

"Hey, name's Miroku....and Kaede forgot to mention your name...?"

"My name's Kagome...Kagome Higurashi."

Miroku looks at me funny and grins, "That's kind of a peculiar name for a boy isn't it?"

I shrug...it's not like I would know...I mean, I was born and raised in the US of A...how was I supposed to know what names were for guys anyways? "I guess I had weird parents."

"So....I hear your brother comes to this school as well?"

"Yeah...that's why my family decided to move to Tokyo."

Ack...my throat was hurting already...god...having a "manly" voice wasn't as easy as it sounded.

RING!!!

"Ahh...lunch is next...I'll introduce you to the guys...and the girls."

"Uh...I thought Tetsusaiga Grounds was an all boys' academy?"

"It is...but ya know...there's Hiraikotsu Winds, an all girls' academy a few blocks down, sometimes the girls come over and hang out with us."

"Oh."

"I know what you're thinking...'why would they put an all girls' school next to an all boys' school?' Well, the reason is that there used to be some type of demon exterminating contest. And the girls and guys had different types of exterminating powers...like a lot of the girls were practiced in sorcery and magical powers although there WERE some who focused on physical attacks...while at our school, most guys practiced weapon exterminating and few had the sorcery magic. So every year, when the contest came up, the school's combined and they trained together, each being assigned a partner of the opposite power. But...ya know, the contest isn't held anymore...so no one's ever actually recombined the school's...it's just...there."

(AN: In china...there IS an all boys' school RIGHT next to an all girls' school. )

I nod my head. No wonder. We enter the cafeteria and most eyes turn on me. My face flushes a little in embarrassment, while Miroku leads me to one of the tables. A few other boys are sitting there as well.

"Hey guys, this is the new kid...Kagome Higurashi."

The boys give me a weird look, but one in particular catches my eye. He has long silver hair and beautiful golden eyes. He has a red cap stubbornly placed on his head.

"-gome." Miroku waves a hand in my face.

"Huh?"

"I said, lemme introduce the guys."

"This one here is Kouga." The boy he motions to has long black hair tied back in a ponytail and his eyes are a piercing blue.

"This is Ketsuki." I look up a bit to see a boy even shorter than me. He has light brown hair that's slightly falling into his face and light blue eyes with a tint of green in them.

"Niiga," Miroku points to a strange looking boy. He looks really pale, almost like he's never been out in the sun. His hair is an awkward icy blue and his eyes look almost red. "Niiga here is an albino lizard demon." Miroku says...as if THAT would explain it all.

"And last...this is the almighty Inuyasha." Miroku's now waving at that boy I was looking at earlier.

"Uh...it's nice getting to um...uh...meet you all." I say.

"oooo..." Miroku says.

I turn my head to see the girls Miroku mentioning before heading towards the table.

----------------------

(Regular POV)

"ssup Miroku? Who's the new kid?"

"This...is Kagome Higurashi."

A girl with dark brown hair and light brown eyes looked up and quirked her eyebrow, "Isn't that a girl's name?"

Kagome shrugged, "Weird parents."

"Kagome, don't mind Sango."

Kagome nodded as Miroku walked over to her. She seemed to be shifting away little by little as he got closer.

When Miroku was finally next to her...a loud smack was heard.

"Miroku...don't try that funny stuff today...I am NOT in the mood."

Miroku laughed, got up, and dusted himself off. Then continued, "And this is Kikyo (I won't explain what SHE looks like...what person in their right minds wouldn't know?)"

"Uh...nice to meet you girls."

Then the girls followed by Miroku and Kagome sat down.

"So," Inuyasha said, "You do any sports?"

"Yeah, do you? We have really good sports teams here," Miroku prodded.

"Well, track's my thing, but I play whatever I need to play. Back in America, we played a lot of football and baseball...maybe some basketball and soccer in there." Kagome said...sure, she had basically grown up playing sports...I mean...America was a very competitive country, but compared to GUYS (who were naturally stronger than her), she wasn't sure if she could pass as good or anything.

Inuyasha eyed her closely, "We'll see."

---------------------------------------

(Next day)

"AHHH!!!! Shit! I'm late!"

Miroku eyed the boy closely. "Uh...Kagome...classes don't start till 8...that leaves us with...a whole half an hour!"

"But...I'm not ready yet!" Kagome complained. She took all her clothes in a bundle and ran into the bathroom. "Miroku! I'm taking a quick shower, tell me when it's almost time to go!"

----------------------

AN: and there ya have it...should I continue...cuz I'm not sure I have enough inspiration...I was just reading this book by Tamora Pierce...and it sorta gave me an idea...but I'm not sure if I should continue...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha............but maybe they'll sell it to me to make a better ending...

AN: Thx Fiery Demon Fox, c'fay, mox, and inu-dog-demon for reviewing the story! I feel so loved....-

Two sides of a oneway mirror (OMG! I can't believe I put "a oneway" ahhh! It should be AN and oneway's not even a word! AHHH! Ms. Scott would KILL me!)

By Crystaltears41090

Chapter 2

----------------------------------

"Aw come on Kagome! Stop being such a girl!"

Uh oh. Better not go and take that shower...

"I am not!" she said roughly.

"I know that, but stop acting like one!"

"I'm not! Just cause I care about my personal hygiene doesn't mean I'm a girl!" Kagome argued, she fished for an excuse in her hazy-still-asleep mind, "And...uh...I haven't taken a shower since...yesterday morning!"

Miroku gave her a blank look.

"Uh! FINE! I'll take one...after classes! But I gotta go change..."

She entered the bathroom, throwing her clothes around. Greeaatt... School uniforms...who made up such a stupid rule? She threw on her clothes and ran out of the bathroom.

"Alright man! Hang with us before school eh? We'll probably be on the field playing baseball or something. Ya know how to play?"

"Kinda, sorta..."

The two left the room and walked to the field. Just as Miroku had said, the guys were out on the field.

"So, what're we doing?"

"Nothing..."

Everyone sighed. What a wonderful impression for Kag huh?

They sat there for what seemed like ETERNITY! Time doesn't pass when you're not having fun. Then, Kagome brightened.

"I have an idea! We could play charades!"

"Keh! That's a stupid kiddy game!"

"Aw man, Inu, stop being such a spoil sport, at least we won't be bored, right?" Miroku added.

Inuyasha grumbled for some time, then finally sighed. "Alright, but don't blame me if we end up being the laughing stock..."

The group ripped some pieces of paper, split them up, and each wrote some words on each of the divided sheets.

"Now, teams, teams, teams."

"Kouga and Inuyasha are captains."

"Why do they get to be captain?"

"Cause they always are."

"Whatever."

"Ok, Kouga goes first."

"Hmmm...I'll take Niiga. He's a good actor..."

"Miroku."

"Ketsuki"

"Higurashi."

So the teams were Kouga, Niiga, and Ketsuki against Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kagome.

"Since Kouga's team was assembled first, we get to pick paper first."

Miroku slowly drew a piece of paper, unfolded it, and stuffed it in his pocket.

He got up and put his hands up to his face. His fingers were shaped as if it were holding something similar to the shape of small circular tube. He made a motion as though he were smelling it?

"Uh....flowers!" Kouga guessed.

He shook his head no...

"Uh, a sugar packet..." Inuyasha tried.

Miroku rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Lipstick!" Kagome yelled.

Miroku nodded and pointed at her. "That's it!"

"Lipstick?! Who wrote lipstick on the paper?"

-------

(20 minutes later)

Kouga was crawling on the ground, whipping his hands in this weird motion. Then he got up and started flapping his arms around like a bird. Next, he was on the ground crawling like a worm...or bug, or something. Next, he made gesture like he was holding a microphone and started to mouth-sing.

Everyone was puzzled. What the hell was he doing?

"Animals?"

"Living things!"

"Stuff!"

"A mentally challenged person who does imitations and such of other people!"

"Life on earth!"

"The wild!"

"Mother Nature!"

"God's creations?"

"The frustration of a student caused from continuous stress?"

"THE APOCALYPSE!"

Kouga bit back a growl. If he was gonna have to act anymore...

"Pokemon!"

Kouga cried out happily. "Yes, that's it!"

"FINALLY!" everyone cheered. However, they still pondered over who would want to write Pokemon on a sheet of paper. That was like, soooo six years ago.

RINNNGGG!!

Oh, there was 1st bell, better get going. Everyone went their own directions. Kagome rifled through her bag for her schedule card, but couldn't seem to find it anywhere. Where the heck was it?!

'Oh crap! They're still in my clothes from yesterday. With a rustle of the leaves and wind, Kagome ran for the dorms, smacking into the unfortunate person now and then. Muttering apologies to everyone, she quickly ran up the stairs, where she charged for the open door. Too bad she'd seen it incorrectly...::SMACK!::

Darn it. She coulda sworn that stupid door had been left open when they left. She reached for the handle to find that it was locked! Who'd locked it?! She KNEW Miroku had left with her without locking the door. She kept on hurling herself at the doorknob hoping to get it open. She pushed up against it, pulled against it, twisted it as hard as she could, but still couldn't seem to manage to pull the door open. She banged and knocked on it. She leaned on it in her effort and the door suddenly jolted open. She ended up falling backwards and falling into her room, which turned out to not be her room at all.

A young man stood before her with long braided black hair. He looked...majestic, kinda, suave, I guess you could say. He had an air of confidence surrounding and he was looking at her with humorless eyes. "What are you banging on my door for?! Don't you know not to bother us?!"

"Well, uh...I'm s-sorry." Kagome stammered, "I'm n-new here, and, and, I thought this was my dorm."

"Well, you were wrong weren't you, kid? You should know better than to come into this hall. It's dominated by the Shichinintai. (AN: Is that spelled rite?) I'll let you off this time. But next time you won't be so lucky! You're on my list, so stay out of my face!" He said, all the while shoving her roughly out of the room and slamming the door in her face.

Kagome stared at the door.

"Jeez, what's _his_ problem? 'It's dominated by the Shichinintai...blah, blah, blah...'" Kagome mimicked. "Hmph! How rude!"

She stomped down the hall. After about 10 minutes, she finally found her dorm. The door had been shut and a sticky note on it. It read:

_Dear Seiji-san and Higurashi-san,_

_Shut the door tomorrow. Nobody wants to look at that pigsty of a room. Next time, I'm not going to come and shut it for you; you will be promptly moved into the lower dorms._

_-Headmistress Kaede_

Kagome blinked. The lower dorms? Weren't those the dorms occupied by ditchers and stuff? Great, her second day here, and she was already on some guy's 'list' and she was on Headmistress Kaede's bad side. Not to mention she'd be really late to 1st period.

She marched into her room and retrieved her schedule. Promptly shutting the door as soon as she stepped out, she strolled down the hall. Oh well, she was already having a bad day, it's not like it wasn't going to get worse, as bad days always do.

She glanced down at her schedule while walking...making sure to pay attention to where she was walking this time.

1st Period: History Rm. B125

2nd Period: English Rm. B60

3rd Period: P.E. Gym B2

4th Period: Japanese Rm. B56

Lunch (B)

5th Period: Art of Japan Rm. B379

6th Period: Biology (L:B) Rm. B23

7th Period: Algebra II Rm. B219

She could already tell what was gonna be her weak spots. History and Japanese were going to be tough. She had grown up in America, what did they expect from her? She knew nothing about Japan's history or much of the language. She knew how to read, write, and speak it, but she didn't like to think about what level it would be on...

Kagome sighed. At least she could look forward to English. Before she knew it, she stood before the door of her first period...twenty minutes late to class. She had missed half of the class already.

'Maybe Miroku or someone will be there to help me get out of this...'

Kagome tentatively twisted the knob and walked in.

As always, everyone's head turned to investigate the disturbance. The old teacher looked at her. "Excuse me sir, can I help you?"

"Um...I'm the new exchange student, Higurashi Kagome? My schedule says this is my first period..."

"Ah, Higurashi-san. Come in, come in."

Kagome shuffled inside, expecting some type of trap. The teacher was supposed to be snapping at her! Not inviting her in calmly!

"Alright, class. This is the new student, Higurashi Kagome. He's transferred from America. Please, tell us about yourself."

"Well...um I went to a public high school in America..." Kagome trailed off.

"Any questions for Higurashi-san?"

A random guy in the class raised his hand.

"Yes, Kioto?" (AN: not Kyoto, the city!)

"Isn't Kagome a girl's name?"

Snickers could be heard.

Kagome rolled her eyes. What was with guys and this whole name thing?!

"Yes, Higurashi-san, you do have an interesting name. Would you be kind enough to tell us the etymology of your name?"

"I think I just had some weird parents. I dunno. My parents never told me since I never bothered to ask about it. My American friends couldn't tell the difference between male and female names."

The teacher nodded in "understanding." "Any other questions?"

Silence...

"Ok then, Higurashi-san, please take a seat behind Hojo. Third row, last seat."

And so History passed with some homework worksheets...and lots of reading. Did I mention Kagome's a slow reader? (AN: I would be too....)

The bell rang. 'Thank GOD!'

Kagome hurried to her next class: English, which I might add was at the beginning of B Hall.

She rushed into a seat as the tardy bell started ringing.

A man about the age of forty or so walked into the class. "Um...is there a Kagome Higurashi in the class?"

Kagome raised her hand. He didn't look Japanese...but he didn't have an accent.

"Oh, good, I'm glad you made it here. Welcome to English class. My name's Mr. Work. I'll be your English teacher. I'm happy you're not late, or else I'd have to give you detention and you'd have to write a ten page essay!"

(AN: I seriously had a teacher in 7th grade whose name was Mr. Work)

The man smiled eerily at her and burst out laughing. Kagome just looked at him and kinda laughed too. The class rolled their eyes. That's when Kagome suddenly spied Miroku. He gestured for her to move into the seat next to him. Kagome nervously shifted out of her seat and snuck past her laughing teacher.

"Eh hem." Mr. Work coughed. Anyways...Mr. Higurashi, please take a seat next to Mir-" he cut himself off, "My! You move quickly! Or were you reading my mind?" He quirked his eyebrow and looked at her suspiciously. Then burst out laughing again.

Kagome turned to Miroku with a look of clueless-ness on her face.

"Don't worry. Mr. Work's pretty cool about stuff...he's just always laughing at his own 'jokes.'" Miroku grinned. "His only policy is N.B.E."

Kagome looked at him, confused at ever.

"It stands for Nothing But English. So we're only supposed to speak English in here, well, at least during actual learning time, or whatever."

"Ooohhhh..."

(Ok, anything underlined is them speaking English)

"Well! Let's get this class started!"

He wrote a few words on the board. "Now, when I call on you, I want you to pronounce these words for me."

"Mr. Seiji."

It was obvious the students were supposed to study yesterday. And it was just as obvious that Miroku hadn't.

"Erm...En-cer-da-blee?"

It seems Miroku was one of those students who had problems pronouncing stuff, even with instruction on vowel and consonant sounds...

"Incredible." Kagome muttered.

"Oh! I mean...Incredible."

Mr. Work nodded happily, "Mr. Seiji, you're finally catching up! Next word"

"...Overneet?"

"Overnight!" Kagome hissed.

"I mean, overnight!"

And the class went on.

At the end, a review worksheet was passed out. Something about subject-verb agreement.

Kagome scanned the paper. 'Let's see...numero uno! The rabbit blank little.'

She was done in like......thirty seconds. --

Everyone else was scribbling furiously and cross referencing their textbooks. The class had learned the stuff a long time ago, but this was a review to see how much they remembered. Obviously, some people had really short-term memory.

RINGG!

"Wait up Kagome!" Miroku yelled catching up to Kagome.

"What's up?"

"What's your next class?"

"I think...it's PE. Wait, no! Think...yeah, wait...think...yeah!"

"Awesome, then you have it with me and Inuyasha. Then you'll get to see Inu in action. And you'll know why exactly he's captain for everything."

"He's that good?"

"Yeah."

The two went to the changing rooms. Kagome immediately flew to the bathrooms with her clothes. She quickly put on her sweats and t-shirt and came back out.

"Why do you dress in there...?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well...um...ya see..."

Inuyasha cut her off, "Kagome, today, we're starting a new unit: Archery. It's time to prove yourself." He smirked at her.

"Ever played before?"

"Kind of." Ok, that was a lie, she played archery a lot back home. And by lots, she meant...everyday after school ever since she could hold a traditional beginners re-curve bow. She'd played with every single bowed her family ever owned. And she'd shot every bow the top Archery club in the city could offer. Her favorite was still the wooden re-curve. It was a bond she could never quite explain. She just felt like a better shooter with wooden re-curves. Maybe cause her dad had made her first bow, which happened to be a wooden Prodigy re-curve. Great for beginners. Her father had been an archery champion and an incredible bow smith...or whatever you'd like to call it.

Inuyasha stood up from tying his shoe. "Then, I challenge you, Kagome Higurashi, to an archery contest."

"And...what do I get out of this?"

"You get to be captain of the archery team."

She grinned, "You're on."

-------------------------

Okie dokie! Archery contest next chapter!

kinda strange chapter, but what can I say? I had such a good start, and now...it's just kinda fuzzy in my mind. Like...blah...

But please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey peeps! I haven't updated in like FOREVER, but that's only because I've been working on this other story called Look Beyond Appearances. It's my #1 priority as of now…Another thing (it's soo random), you all should read Scribbler of Dreams by Mary E. Pearson. I'm so in love with it!

Thx to everyone who reviewed!

D-E-V-L-41: great, AFTER I finish LBA??? What happened to you helping me on it??? Note, it's J-A-N-O, not J-A-I-N-O, if your gonna make up a stupid name, then spell it the way I spell it! Humph!

Ms. Mug: this fic had lots of inspirations, mainly a quartet by Tamora Pierce, but also other fics such as A Warrior Named Kagome (why did it get deleted anyways?), Double Life, and "I Am a Girl, I Am a Girl". I've seen School Daze before, but I've only gotten five chapters into it, since it's on hiatus (it's great so far).

Kit-kat: Well, I'm neutral about the whole Kikyo thing. Sure, she can be a bitch, but it's more of a dislike of her…but if you really dislike her and have the sims, you can upload a kikyo skin and let her burn

Jaeli: I'm not sure yet if I should get some random girl to fall for Kag, but that'd be pretty creepy…

Liarra: Thx. I'm glad you like. That's such an awesome sn!

Two Sides of a Oneway Mirror

By Crystaltears41090

Chapter 3

--------------

Ok…archery, that was easy enough. What did Inuyasha get out of winning anyways?? Pride? Probably. Men just couldn't get enough ego.

"Ok, class, come over here." The teacher motioned for everyone to stand behind her.

A buzz in the teens could be heard. Archery was just interesting looking, with all the bows and arrows, and all that.

"Today, as you can probably see, we are doing archery. It's quite a simple sport, and I'm pretty sure all of you know the point of the game?"

Silence.

"I'll take that as a yes. Well, I want everyone to make two lines. First line, everyone who have played and hit the target before, second one with everyone who hasn't played, or…can't hit the target."

The students shuffled to get in the right lines.

Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome at the front of the first line. Miroku stood behind Kagome.

"Now, people at the front of the line, pick your bow. I'm sorry to say we only have traditional woodworking, no compound bows."

"Is there a difference?" asked the leader of the second line.

"Of course there is. They correspond to your body build, but you'll just have to try them since you're a beginner. Most people who have played archery know which bow they like to stick to."

"Uh…ok…"

The beginner walked up to a pile of bows on his side (beginner bows, 2002 line), and looked through them. They were all crafted well and made in the tradition wood style. Finally, he picked out a Hunter One-Piece Recurve.

"I doubt he knows what he's doing" Inuyasha whispered to Kagome and Miroku.

"Hmm…I've never seen a bow like that before, but I'm guessing you have to put at least 28 pounds on it to make the arrow fly. Fiberglass and African Hardwood is really hard to draw" Kagome said.

"He's gonna miss the target by a landslide! His arms are too scrawny." Inuyasha added.

"Hey, Inu, not everyone's as great a shooter as you. I don't know a single thing between bows, but you've probably memorized every single good one out there" Miroku reasoned.

The boy took a wooden arrow and notched it.

"Now, pull the string back next to your face." (AN: I've never even USED a bow before, so anyone who actually plays archery…please don't kill me! ::cowers::)

The student did so and the arrow was hurled about…2 feet away from him.

Everyone laughed, pointed, and…laughed! The boy walked off mumbling something under his breath.

"Inuyasha! You're up!"

"I'd like to see what the captain of the archery team picks!" could be heard from different sections of the line.

"I'd like to see what Inuyasha's gonna pick so I can beat him." Kagome mused.

Inuyasha knelt beside a different pile of bows. Made specially for people who KNEW how to play. He examined each of them carefully, feeling the wood on some of them and flinging the string to see how far it rebounded. In the end, he finally picked up a Vision Longbow.

Kagome smirked. Maybe he was better at archery than she'd first believed.

"So, Kag, do you approve of his choice?" Miroku asked.

"Mmm…well, it's a pretty good bow. Although I prefer recurves myself. Judging from here, I'd say…speed. Inu likes speed doesn't he? Longbows usually shoot arrows slower, but seeing the way this one is carved…it's pretty good. Fast as a heavier recurve. Smooth draw on the string, and no hand shock. Made of African hardwood and Red Elm. Draw weight 30. Brace height…I'd say about 7 inches. When he shoots, he's gonna lean into the cant."

"Wow, I thought you said you'd only played a bit. You seem like you know everything about bows."

"Well…I do some research every once in awhile."

Inuyasha notched the arrow and drew the string back as the teacher gave him all these tips. 'Yeah right…like I need to hear what she needs to say!'

"Shoot!"

He let the arrow fly.

_Twang!_

Not bad, outer rim of the bull's eye.

"Now, let's try something different. Higurashi. You go first, then the beginner will get his turn."

Kagome nodded. Smiling. Inuyasha didn't hit dead center. What a failure. But she was sure she could make it. And she already knew which bow she wanted. Victory Recurve. She knew she would have a disadvantage if she used one of the bows that had a heavier draw weight. This one only had 20. The only bad thing was that the brace height was 8.5 inches…and she wasn't that tall to begin with.

The bow was a milky white color made of hard maple. It was a target bow. Made for accuracy.

Kagome stepped confidently up to the line and notched a wooden cedar arrow. She drew the string back easily and released.

Dead center.

"Ah…Inuyasha, it seems you have some competition. Good job Higurashi."

"Thanks."

Everyone stared…then…

"HOLY SHIT! THAT KID BEAT THE CAPTAIN OF THE ARCHERY TEAM!!!!"

She grinned and went to the back of the line where Inuyasha stood, waiting.

"I won, which means…you have to hand over your position as captain of the archery team."

Inuyasha just turned away and grunted. "Keh! Well, at least a girl didn't beat me!"

Kagome just smiled to herself and looked away from the sulking teen to see how good Miroku was.

Ok…he officially sucked. His arrow barely hit the target and it was stuck lightly to the outer rim, looked like if the breeze pick up, the thing could fall out any second.

Miroku came to the back of the line. "Hey, great job there, you two. Oh, Inu, stop sulking, you did way better than me!"

"Yeah…that's cause I'm captain of the archery team!"

"Not anymore!" Kagome quipped.

"Don't rub it in."

------------------

(Lunch)

"Hey! The ladies are coming over for lunch!!!" Miroku said starry eyed.

"By the way you say it, you'd seem women deprived or something." Kagome looked at Miroku.

"I am! There can never be enough girls!"

"You are a sick bastard." Inuyasha scowled, still not really done sulking over the whole archery contest.

"Oh hey Sango!" Niiga spoke up, waving his pale hand toward the Sango and her girls.

Kagome looked up and realized there were three girls instead of just the two that came yesterday.

As they got closer, her eyes widened in realization.

"Ayame!!! What're you doing here??"

"Kagome??? What are YOU doing HERE?!"

Uh-oh…busted. She better have a good explanation for this one. "Shhh!!! Uh-I mean…Ayame, we haven't seen each other since…uh…I was in America. Lemme just...uh, like…oh, what the heck, just come over here for a sec."

Kagome pulled Ayame forcefully away from her group of girls into the janitors closet.

"Ayame! Don't tell them anything about me, they don't know I'm a girl!"

"NANI?! You mean to tell me they think you're a 'guy'?!"

Kagome nodded furiously. "Well, you know, back at our old school, I told you about my brother and all…"

"Yeah"

"Well, my mom refused to put him in rehab, said it would look suspicious. Sooo…she sent ME here! But I didn't know you'd be going to the school down the street!"

"I just…didn't want…well…my mom kinda dropped it on me a month before school in the summer. I knew you already moved. But you never told me where you were going. You said you'd write me. Remember?"

"Oh yeah…sorry, I've been a little busy. Not to mention, I'm having a beginning-life crisis! Just…don't tell them, k?"

"Alright, don't worry, I can keep a secret."

"Good, then, let's go back, before they think we're doing something…err, inappropriate or something…"

"Ewww! Gross!!! But we're both gi-" Ayame said…kinda loudly before Kagome clasped a hand tightly around her friend's mouth.

"Secret!!! Remember!!!" she hissed.

"Oh…yeah…hehhehheh…"

This was gonna be harder than she thought…

Hopefully, Ayame could keep her mouth shut…

"We're back!"

"Finally! What were you doing in a janitor's closet anyways?"

"Uh…"

"Inuyasha, don't pressure them to tell us what they were _up to_," Miroku said 'knowingly'.

-----------------

AN: How'd ya like?? Srry, haven't updated and this chap's so short, midterms are coming up. sweats and spazzes AHHHH!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Haven't updated. My apologies. Had to get going with LBA first (have YOU read it? If not you should) God, I sound like some commercial…Stupid , screwing up my profile editor, I can't open it for the wierdest reason...

To all the reviewers!

D-E-V-L-41-Oh god…hyphens are so hard to type…you only like x, y, and z cuz you have 2 of the 3 in your name! Jyno eh? People are gonna make fun…don't blame me….Did research on the bow/arrows…although I COULD be practicing

Angevil725-KEEP READING PLZ!

VainRhinosCarden-thank you! Hehe, school's a bore without you…

Lost-in-Dark-hehe, Sango will know in time, although I'm not quite sure about Sango

Raizard333-well, Miroku can be pretty sick sometimes…

Two Sides of a Oneway Mirror

By Crystaltears41090

Chapter 4

----------------

Everyone was outside sitting on the grass under a huge tree. Lots of shade.

"-and then the monkey says…" Ketsuki was in the middle of telling of joke.

Suddenly, in the corner of her eye, she saw someone walk by. He looked a little sneaky. She turned around to get full view of the boy, but he was far away, so she had to squint. Wait! No, it couldn't be! That was Souta!

Kagome quickly stood up, brushing the grass from her pants. She was just about to run after her little brother when Inuyasha quirked his eyebrow at her. Ayame seemed to notice after Kagome had stood up so abruptly and looked in the direction Kagome seemed like she was going to be heading. And she saw Souta too.

"Um…me and Ayame here need to go do something important." Kagome said waving her hand lightly at her friend.

"Whatever." Inuyasha muttered.

Kagome and Ayame both rushed off in the direction Souta had been heading.

When they were far enough from the tree. Ayame stopped. "Where is he?"

"I'm not sure. But we both saw him running this way."

Inuyasha squinted. What was the new kid and his friend doing? They looked like they were looking for something.

Kagome turned, "Ayame! There he is!"

Ayame turned around to see Souta turning the corner.

"Let's go."

The two hurried quickly after the boy. They saw him standing on the corner opening up one of those brown paper bags. One guess to what it was. Drugs.

"Souta!!!!!!!!!!"

The boy looked up from the corner he was standing at. "Kagome? What are you doing here?"

"Mama sent me to look after you…made sure you stay out of trouble, you know."

"Mom should stay out of my problems! She doesn't understand, she's sticking her nose where it doesn't belong! She's such a bitch!"

------------------

(Kag's POV)

Oh. My. God. I did not just hear that come out of my little brother's mouth. He's too young to be using those. He's only nine for god's sakes! And suddenly…it's like I can't control myself.

I'm angry. Souta had no right to go and call mom a bitch. That little brute.

My hand comes up as if mechanically and slaps him hard across the face. My eyes widen in realization as I realize I've just struck my only little brother. But I'm angry now, and I push aside my guilty thoughts as I continue, "You have no right to call Mama that! How could you Souta?! I thought you were better than that. It's all those stupid drugs fault, they're messing with your mind! Hand them over!"

I hold out my hand demanding to be given the paper bag.

Souta hugs it to him like it's a precious toy. "No! You'll take it for yourself! I won't give it to you! You and your bitchy friend over there will use it for yourselves!"

I swallow my feelings. I don't want to hit him again. Obviously, Ayame thinks differently. She is pissed at being called the "bitchy friend"

I don't want a fight, so when Souta's guard is down, I snatch the paper bag from him and storm off, pulling Ayame along behind me.

---------------

(Regular POV)

Ayame was strung along to her friend's vicious pull. "I can't believe your brother just called me your bitchy friend!!"

"Ayame, I don't wanna talk about it right now. Let's just find a place to dispose of this." Kagome held the bag out.

"Mr. Higurashi. What is it you have there?" Headmistress Kaede asked, seeming to pop out of no where.

Kagome looked at the bag in her hand and back to Headmistress Kaede. 'Think Kagome, think! Make up some good lie!!!'

"Uh…it's my lunch. Why do you ask, Headmistress Kaede?"

The elderly woman shook her head, "Oh, nothing, for a second there, I thought there might be drugs in there." She laughed.

Kagome and Ayame looked at each other and laughed nervously too.

The headmistress walked off.

"Phew! For a second there, I thought we'd get caught."

"Well…where're we gonna put this?"

"Umm…let's just throw it in the dumpster."

"Ok…"

Kagome and Ayame looked around till they spotted a huge green dumpster. It was 8 feet tall…and unfortunately, neither of the girls could reach the top. So…being the oh so smart girls they were, they threw the bag trying to get it over the rim.

But, right before the baggy landed in the dumpster, a bunch of white drug powder rained on both of them. Their eyes widened and they ran. Too bad some of it still got on them. Crap. At least it wasn't in their mouths.

-------------

Inuyasha sat underneath the tree with everyone. Seemed like lunch still hadn't ended. It was now Niiga's turn to tell a joke or a story. So everyone gathered around the albino to hear what he had to say. The only other person who wasn't listening was Sango. She seemed to be looking for Ayame.

"Um…Inuyasha, have you seen Ayame-chan and Kagome-kun anywhere? I could swear they were right here with us before…"

"Yeah, they headed off somewhere. Seemed like they were looking for something. Although they DID look really suspicious just running around like that." He said, golden eyes looking around.

"Oh, wait! There they are!"

"What were you guys doing?" Sango asked. Now that she thought of it…they DID look suspicious.

Kagome and Ayame panted. "Uh…….nothing."

Miroku looked over, "Sango, Sango, Sango. Those two _obviously_ don't wanna talk about it. They were probably doing something inappropriate. Perhaps the two were lovers back in America?"

Kagome could visibly see Ayame shuddering.

"Miroku! It's not like that!"

"That is gross! I don't appeal to him!" Ayame said.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?! I happen to be_ very_ attractive."

Inuyasha snorted. "Maybe you'd make a half-decent girl. But you look like such a momma's boy if you're a guy. Maybe you should get a sex change or something."

Kagome looked offended. Ayame was giggling like mad. And well, the others all just looked at them in confusion.

Ayame could be heard whispering, "Hey, at least he thinks you're half-decent for a girl!" She giggled some more.

No one seemed to be paying attention to this matter except for Sango. 'What does that mean? It's so strange how open Ayame is to Kagome. Girl's aren't just open like that in front of everyone…they either have to be seriously in love or Kagome has to be homosexual…'

----------

"Buh bye ladies! Come again sometime!" Miroku said waving at the girls.

Lunch was over and the girls had to be heading back to Hiraikotsu Winds.

And Kagome should be heading to Japanese Arts. She was dreading it…she wasn't all that good at painting or drawing for the matter, if you get my drift.

-------------

Turns out painting was horrible. She knocked over a bunch of paints and they screwed up everyone's pictures.

At least she hadn't gotten into any trouble…

Now it was Biology. She was good at that. She was top in class back at her old high school.

"Does anyone know what an organelle is?...Ah! Higurashi-san"

"It's the internal structure of a cell."

"Anyone know how many electrons the second energy level has? Higurashi-san!"

"Eight"

"What is the atomic number of Hydrogen? Inuyasha?"

"Uh…………four?"

Kagome didn't know Inuyasha was in her class! How could she be so stupid not to look around the classroom first?

"Higurashi-san, would you like to help him out?"

"Umm…the atomic number of Hydrogen is one…"

"Very good. Inuyasha! I'm afraid if you don't pay attention in this class, I will have to speak to your English four teacher about demoting you to English Three."

"WHAT?! What does English have to do with biology?!"

"Well, the scientific names in biology are written in Latin, which means they're spelled out with ENGLISH letters. You, my dear sir, must know how to read them. In fact, I shall be having a meeting with your English right after class. Your grade in this class is suffering, and if you want to stay on the sports' teams, you'll have to maintain your grade!"

What? She couldn't be doing this to him! English was the only freakin' subject he was good at! She couldn't demote him!

"Class dismissed."

After class, Kagome came up to Inuyasha. "Hey, Inu, my man, I'm sorry about your demotion."

"Shut up Higurashi!"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, family problems. It's messing up my school life." Inuyasha grunted.

'What the heck possessed me to say that to him?! Not even my closest friends know about my family problems. Maybe because Kagome seems like such a gentle spirit? Like he'd understand, maybe? He isn't like the other guys, that's for sure. He doesn't swing his ego and talents around like all other guys do. Wait! What the heck am I thinking. Those girls are starting to make you to sappy thinking! Gentle spirit?? Where'd _that_ come from? But, I know for thing. Kagome Higurashi is different, I just find out in what way…'

Hmm…maybe they could be good friends after all.

-------------

AN: So…whatcha think? Review plz! Thx


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Ummm….yeah, I had horrible grammar last chapter, sorry! Hehe, I don't have a beta reader, since I take long enough updating…so, I don't really proofread stuff…DAMN! THEY GOT RID OF MY SPACERS, THUS, THESE () ARE NOW REPLACING THEM! UGGGHHHH!

D-E-V-l-41-Glad you got ur sn back…you must be elated…OMG! I updated my profile, and they didn't make me change my sn…hehe, yeah, I can be a little melodramatic at times…

Raizard333-well, it's just rules I guess…ya know…it is to keep teens from being horny I'm supposing…….

VainRhinosCarden-haha, lol! I hate mcdonald's play place……..ugh! I'm sore, and look! I'm not being lazy! Hehe, I'm actually writing!

Two Sides of a Oneway Mirror

By Crystaltears41090

Chapter 5

"Oh, Higurashi, we're all gonna go to the Sugar Bowl (AN:…hehe…couldn't think of something better, besides, I just watched Arthur on video!) You can come if you want." Inuyasha said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh…um, who's going."

"The guys…….and Sango, Ayame, Kikyo…and some of their friends…"

"I thought those three were friends."

"Well, Ayame and Sango are, but I think Kikyo only hangs out with them cause…they're all roommates or something like that."

"Well, doesn't she have her own friends?"

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"I dunno…heard she was pretty shy, like………….she doesn't talk, so how do you make friends if you don't talk?"

"I guess you have a point……."

"Course I do"

"Well, I'll think about it, but I have to get to Algebra II…blah, I hate math."

Inuyasha chuckled. "It's ok…I think I have an A in the class…"

"Really? Back home, I had a C! God……..I feel low….Oh, look, whaddya know? Here I am…gee…I feel like I'm entering the depression."

"Later"

'Oh god……….Algebra II is HORROR!'

"Hey Kags!" Miroku's voice called as she was opening the door to their room.

"Oh, hi, Miroku."

"Are you coming?"

"……….huh?"

"Are you coming to the Sugar Bowl?"

"Oh…I totally forgot!"

"Oh, come on Higurashi! We're going to go pick up some ice cream, and then we're heading over to Kouga's to watch a movie! It'll be fun!"

"uh……….what about my homework?"

"Aww, come on! You can not do a day's worth, the teacher's will understand!"

"Ummm…"

"I mean, since you're new, they'll expect it'll take a while to adjust to Japanese…cause you're from America and all…"

"Well, I can't really not do English or Algebra II."

"oh jeez! Just let it go for a while will you!"

"Oh fine." Kagome said, sighing.

The group sat around a circle table. Ayame had just finished getting her scoop of ice cream when she plunked down next to Kagome, licking her cone happily.

"gee, I'm glad you're loving this."

"Duhhh."

"What movie are we watching?" Kagome asked.

"The only movie that Kouga owns…the Ring…"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh……what's that? It doesn't SOUND very interesting….."

"You'll see, Kagome."

"Taadaa!" Kouga said, pushing open the door to his dorm.

"Don't you share rooms?" Ayame asked.

"Nahh…I told the school board that I already had a guy sharing my dorm…….fortunately, no one's found out about it yet…….But anyways, welcome to my abode!"

"It's so………er…tidy!" Kagome said, eyes opening. Gee…the philosophy of girls being neater than guys just flew out the window.

"Ok…everyone, cram onto the couch!"

Everyone immediately squished together on the couch, which felt really weird, since some people ended up sitting on other people. The couch didn't fit everyone. So…Inuyasha had ended up on one end, Kagome's leg laying slightly over his and the other one dipping into the space between Ayame and her. Ayame sat slouching low right next to Sango, who in turn, was squished up REALLY close to Miroku (who in fact, was grinning like an idiot), and Miroku sat next to Ketsuki, crammed up right next to Kouga, with Kikyo somehow half in Kouga and half in Niiga's lap.

Kikyo's face flushed immediately. She was, er, how would we put this? Shy about touching members of the opposite sex.

Inuyasha grumbled in annoyance, "Why don't some of us just sit on the floor?"

"Well…do we have any volunteers?" Kouga asked. No one seemed to give up their position on a nice comfy couch for the hard carpeted floor.

Sango thought about it for a while, and decided sitting on the floor was better than sitting with a pervert. Kikyo immediately jumped off of Kouga and Niiga…and of course, knowing Miroku…he decided to sit down on the ground with Sango…

Ketsuki decided to sit on the floor as well after deciding that hard floor was better than crammed space. So…..the seating was like this:

On the couch, from right to left was Inuyasha, Kagome, Ayame, Kouga, and Niiga. On the floor, from right to left was Sango, Miroku, Kikyo, and Ketsuki.

Kagome fidgeted a little, then asked, "Sooo….uh……anyone gonna put in the movie?"

"Not yet, we're waiting for the girls to ya know, do there whole steeling-up-for-the-horror-movie thing to finish." Niiga said.

"Yeah…you know how GIRLS are, can't stand a horror film." Inuyasha added.

"Wait…..this is a horror movie?"

"Uh……………….yeah, didn't you know?"

"Um, sure, I did, I was just acting stupid." Kagome laughed nervously. Then she turned to Ayame, "Why didn't you tell me! You know how that type of stuff freaks me out! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!"

"Well, I didn't want to leave, I have to have SOMEONE to call to tell them of all my irrational fears…" Ayame whispered.

"You wanted someone to call to tell them of YOUR irrational fears when I have the exact same ones?"

Ayame giggled. "I know it's silly, but maybe we could sleepover…if ya know what I mean…"

Inuyasha, unfortunately, decided to eavesdrop right at the moment, so…well, you know what he was assuming. He grimaced. Seemed like Kagome and Ayame WERE more than 'just friends' as Miroku had assumed. They seemed really into each other…they must've been together for a while if they had known each other back in school in America. Damn, why didn't he ever have a steady girlfriend? Not that he wanted one, of course…

He heard Sango and Kikyo let out a breath. "Ok, we're ready."

"Ayame? Are you ready?" Kouga asked.

"Of course."

Kouga popped the DVD in the DVD player, and a selection screen popped up. In the background, there was this black and white picture of an empty wooden chair.

'Oookkk...this is weird, a chair? Is that supposed to scare me? Maybe I should watch horror movies more often, they don't seem half bad.' Kagome mused to herself.

Kouga pushed play, and the movie started.

(AN: Ok…..I really don't remember the movie, so……just bear with me alright?)

There were two girls, sitting, watching TV. They flipped through the channels, to find nothing good. The girls started talking about some video tape, and how they'd accidentally watched the tape instead of the one they were supposed to. One of the girls started talking.

"_I heard about this video tape that kills you when you watch it. You start to play it, and it's like somebody's nightmare. And as soon as it's over…your phone rings…and what they say is, you will die in seven days…." _

(AN: God…that was the actual dialogue…gee, now I'm creeped out…..)

Right afterwards, the second girl started choking, and the first one panicked.

"_Just kidding"_

The two girls laughed. Then the phone rang…they both looked at the phone, when they picked it up…

"_It's for you." The first girl said._

_The second girl held her breath. "Hello…?...oh…mom."_

And the movie went on. When Noah went into Rachel's house, Kagome just realized that all the buildings and things were shaded into an eerie blue-gray color. She shivered. It wasn't all THAT scary, except for when they found the girl in the closet. That really scared her.

The end of the movie was nearing, and Rachel had fallen into the well. Kagome let out a breath, maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all…

_"It's okay, I put her to rest"_

_"What? You helped her?" the child asked._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"You weren't supposed to help her...she never sleeps."_

"Yay! A happy ending!" Kagome said, stretching.

"Shut up, it's not even over yet!"

"Well, it's close!" Kagome argued.

"Nooo…it's not." Inuyasha cut in.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, just shut up and watch!"

"Fine…"

Ayame was holding onto Kagome like a lifeline! Guess she did get scared easier than Kagome did…

A few minutes passed. Rachel had lived past the seventh day…and all was well, to Kagome at least.

The scene changed to Noah's apartment. The TV suddenly turned on and wild static started hissing on the screen. Noah looked up at the TV strangely but turned it off. When he turned around, the TV turned on again.

Kagome gasped. Holy shit! Wasn't this supposed to be over!

The screen changed to a black and white background of the well, someone in a white dress crawled out from the edge. It was Samara. Slowly, she crawled out of the TV, first her hands, cut and bloody, reached out, then her sullied dress, and finally her feet, dripping wet from the well's water. She walked slowly to Noah, and you could see her face, her hair hanging in front of it.

(AN: and…..i'm not describing anymore, cuz everyone knows what happened right?)

Kagome shook. She clung onto the person nearest her and buried her head from seeing everything. Ayame clung to Kagome, burying her own face behind Kagome's arm.

Then Noah's face appeared, and chaos ensued. Kagome and all the girls shrieked loudly, scared out of their wits.

The movie ended soon after that. With the boy recording a copy of the tape…and all that jazz.

"Uh…….u-um, Kagome, could you let go of my arm?" Inuyasha asked, quite uncomfortable by being grabbed so suddenly (even if it WAS only on the arm) by a 'guy'.

Kagome blushed. "Uh…yeah, sorry about that." She saw that her hands had made a really big red mark on his arm.

Inuyasha didn't say anything. It was too awkward.

Ayame shook, her face pale. "Kagome…that was sooo scary! I-I don't think I can go to bed!"

"Well, you have Sango and Kikyo with you…"

"Yeah, hope they're as scared as I was…" the red-head laughed nervously.

"Kouga…I really don't know how you can sleep in a dorm by yourself, owning that…that, movie as your only movie!" Kagome said.

"Yeah…isn't it great!"

"_Seven days."_ Miroku said, quoting the movie.

"_Before you die, you see the ring."_ Kouga whispered.

"_Everyone will suffer…"_

"_Did she show you the horses?"_

Kagome shuddered. God……..how was she going to live with this? Maybe she didn't have to, maybe she'd die in seven days…

Miroku and Kagome said bye to the gang and headed back for the dorms.

"Hey, uh, Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you gay? Because it looked like you had a death grip on Inuyasha there. And I also know how well you and Ayame get along"

"Ugh, don't remind me! It was just a big mistake. I got scared…I'm just afraid of horror films, ok!" Kagome snapped.

"Ok, ok! No need to get defensive!"

"You have someone question _your_ sexuality!" Kagome huffed.

AN: Yeah……..there ya go……….it was a really weird chapter, but I haven't updated in a while…


End file.
